


La femme de sa vie

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Fics en chaîne, Multi, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois ans auparavant, Frédéric a perdu la femme de sa vie dans des circonstances pénibles. Quand un nouveau bonheur se profile à l'horizon, il doit d'abord répondre à une question essentielle avant de s'y engager. L'aime-t-il encore ? Une rencontre plus qu'inattendue va l'aider à faire le point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La femme de sa vie

**Author's Note:**

> Os écrit en réponse au défi lancé par Dauphin Noire sur le jeu "Fics en Chaîne" de la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/index.php)

 

**La femme de sa vie**

 

 

 

Montage photos : Sangdelicorne. Photo de Jamie Campbell de Select Model Management - Londres et photo libre de droit

 

 

Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable. Une fois de plus, il n'a pas mis les chaussures adéquates. Y en a-t-il de toute façon ? Quoiqu'il fasse, il rapportera des tonnes de sable à l'appartement. Il délace ses baskets, les enlève pour marcher pieds nus. Il noue deux lacets ensemble et en fait une bandoulière qu'il passe sur l'épaule, comme quand il était môme. Il atteint bientôt la bande humide que la mer a désertée peu de temps auparavant. Elle est froide, stable et dure sous ses pieds. Tourné vers le large, il emplit ses poumons de cet air vivifiant aux senteurs salines. Il reste là, à contempler les crêtes blanches des rouleaux d'un gris bleu changeant. Il renaît. Dieu que ça lui a manqué.

Trois ans qu'il n'a pas revu la plage de son enfance, de son bonheur ensuite. Il fuyait ses souvenirs, comme il a essayé d'oublier leur maison en en achetant une autre, comme il a occulté la solitude qui l'étreignait en se jetant dans le travail. Oh ! il a eu des aventures éphémères, il faut bien que le corps se satisfasse. Il a toujours aimé le sexe. Si sa libido en était contente, lui s'est vite lassé de ces corps sans âme qu'il caressait, de ces lits qu'il désertait au petit matin mais trop meurtri, trop méfiant, il était incapable de s'attacher à nouveau. Et là, est-il prêt ?

La plage est presque déserte. Les amateurs de bronzage ont fui les lits solaires loués pour la journée, les parents ont ramassé les jeux de plage, les serviettes, rassemblé les enfants mécontents de rentrer déjà et sont allés manger à l'hôtel, au camping, à l'appartement loué, avant de ressortir pour découvrir les terrasses, les lunaparks, les bowlings et autres lieux de plaisirs saisonniers. Il connaît tout ça.

Les jours de pluie qui ne sont pas rares à la côte belge, ils les passeront entre la visite des attractions comme le delphinarium de Bruges, l'aquarium Sea life de Blanckenberge, le parc scientifique de Dirk Frimout, le Earth Explorer d'Ostende ou la réserve extraordinaire du Zwin de Knokke-le Zoute, entre les gaufres de Bruxelles recouvertes de Chantilly de chez Siska au Zoute et les cafés complets au Green's à De Haan, autant de lieux pris d'assaut dès l'arrivée des touristes. C'était ainsi chaque séjour. Les jours de vent, des dizaines de cerf-volant prendront d'assaut le ciel flamand, des centaines de quick stax parcourront les digues et les rues des cités côtières. Un jour maussade verra la visite annuelle de la ville de Bruges, la Venise du nord, avec ses canaux paresseux, ses rues étroites et pavées qui semblent sorties d'un autre âge, son calme charmant, désuet mais somptueux, ses anciens hôtels particuliers à l'architecture flamboyante qui séduisent, envoûtent. Il avait aimé tout ça.

Puis, on grandit et les soixante-cinq kilomètres de côtes belges semblent ne plus pouvoir offrir de nouveautés. On a soif d'autres horizons. De ciels plus bleus. De mers transparentes. De plages bordées de discothèques à l'ambiance chaude et survoltée. D'hôtels avec piscine et dancings où les rencontres semblent plus faciles, tout comme les filles. Coxyde ne sera jamais le Cap d'Agde ou Ibiza. Mais ça aussi ne dure qu'un temps. Votre enfance vous rattrape un jour ou l'autre. Au détour d'un dossier de photos ouvert sur votre ordinateur, elle vous saute à la figure. Bientôt, inexorablement, vous retrouvez les plages et les plaisirs chaudement rassurants, l'appartement familial en front de mer, les villes balnéaires où la vie parait ralentie, plus douce mais où le temps passe tellement vite.

.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait jamais eu de problèmes avec les filles. Elles sont toujours venues au devant de lui. Même elle. Dans son métier, il lui arrive de jouer de son charme, de "faire sa pute", comme il dit. Il n'est pas du genre sportif, le look séducteur aux gros muscles, on oublie. Une silhouette mince, des cheveux blonds un peu trop longs pour un prétoire mais qu'il aime ainsi, des traits fins, des yeux bleus très clairs, un nez droit, des pommettes un peu trop accentuées, héritage d'un grand-père d'origine slave, un menton un tantinet trop carré, dénonçant son caractère têtu et volontaire. Et, il l'avoue, il a un goût immodéré pour les vêtements, décontractés de préférence, les parfums, les accessoires de luxe.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac. Bien qu'elle fasse tout pour, elle le lui avait avoué des mois après, il n'avait remarqué que tardivement cette jeune fille hâlée aux longs cheveux bruns, au visage de tanagra, au corps d'aphrodite. Il avait été séduit par ses yeux sombres d'odalisque, bordés de cils interminables, par un sourire qui illuminait son fin visage. Ils étaient sortis ensemble, avait fait l'amour ensemble, vécu ensemble, avant de se perdre loin l'un de l'autre. Le parcours classique. Les illusions puis les désillusions.

Ils venaient souvent ici profiter de l'appartement que n'occupaient plus guère les parents séduits par les hivers tièdes de la côte espagnole. Sylvain et Alice, ses frère et sœur, n'y logeaient que très rarement. La plage séparée de la résidence par les dunes, les accueillait chaque jour de beau temps. Il la revoit courir derrière lui, sortant des vagues, le rire aux lèvres, ivre de la mer, ivre de bonheur... Tout au moins, il l'avait cru. Il l'enveloppait d'un drap de plage et, se moquant des regards sur eux, la serrait dans ses bras, la soulevait et tournoyait avec elle, il l'embrassait entre le cou et l'épaule à cet endroit qu'il sait sensible parmi tous, avec sa nuque et le creux de sa chute de reins. Ses lèvres chaudes se posaient sur sa peau froide et salée. Il avait l'impression de plonger dans une source fraîche. Elle renversait la tête en arrière, lui facilitant l'accès à sa gorge, avant de le défier d'un regard brûlant, promesse de plaisirs à venir, plus charnels. Ils se dépêchaient de rentrer à l'appartement situé dans une résidence à cent mètres de la mer pour y faire l'amour avec passion. Il était satisfait, comblé.

— Frédéric...

Il se retourne lentement au son de cette voix oublié, elle est là, devant lui, son amour, son infidèle. Aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. A la fois semblable, à la fois différente.

— Que fais-tu là ?

— Alice.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'avait jamais voulu demander à sa sœur si elle avait toujours des contacts avec celle qui était devenue sa meilleure amie. Apparemment, oui. Il la dévisage longuement. Sa silhouette est toujours aussi plaisante et son sourire charmant. Il note les petites rides au coin des yeux quand elle les plisse à cause du soleil, la bouche aux côtés un peu tombants. Ces trois années n'ont pas du être que joies. On ne peut pas dire que ça lui déplaise qu'elle en ait bavé elle aussi. Il se détourne vers le large, le soleil rougeoyant plonge dans l'eau qui semble se teinter de sang.

— Tu m'emmènes prendre un verre ? Je voudrais te parler, ose-t-elle.

Même ces retrouvailles avec sa plage, avec sa mer, il faut qu'elle les gâche. Il soupire. Il doit avoir des réponses, non ? Ils marchent côte à côte ainsi que deux étrangers. Il n'a même pas envie de la prendre contre lui. Du bout des lèvres, il l'invite à dîner dans un restaurant sur la digue. La terrasse garnie de plantes, de photophores est tentante, telle Marie à la lumière des bougies. Elles lui font un teint de porcelaine, des yeux pétillants. Un serveur les interrompt, ils commandent des croquettes de crevettes grises, des moules-frites, du vin blanc sec. Il ne sera pas terrible, comme d'habitude, ça fait partie de la tradition des vacances.

La conversation est banale. « Que deviens-tu ? Que fais-tu ? As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » Des lieux communs. Elle s'enlise. Toutefois, le vin aidant, puis deux Irish-coffee, il en vient à retrouver la jeune femme de ses souvenirs, celle d'avant qu'elle lui soit infidèle. Il prend sa main sur le set en papier, en caresse les doigts fins aux ongles nacrés. Son sourire le transporte, comme par le passé. Ils ne parlent même plus, ils ne s'en donnent plus la peine. Ils ont d'autres besoins à satisfaire.

Et dès que la porte de l'appartement se referme sur eux, impatient, il s'évertue à la déshabiller. Le haut atterrit dans le hall, puis son soutien-gorge. Il la colle contre le mur pour l'embrasser passionnément tandis qu'il agace le bout de ses seins qui durcissent sous ses doigts. Ses mains voyagent ensuite dans le creux de ses reins la collant contre son envie ce qui la fait gémir, autant qu'avant. Il la pousse vers la chambre, puis sur le lit. Son string ne tarde pas à rejoindre son corsaire sur le tapis, pendant qu'elle tente de détacher son jean et n'y arrive pas, comme toujours. Il la retourne sur le ventre et sa bouche voyage de la nuque au creux des reins la faisant frémir, puis soupirer, comme d'habitude. Sa main fine vient taquiner sa hampe. Il grogne d'impatience. Face à face sur le côté, ils se caressent, les yeux dans les yeux. Mais déjà il veut plus, il n' y a pas de jeu de séduction, il est en terrain conquis depuis une éternité. Ses doigts plongent dans la cavité humide et chaude, la faisant s'arquer vers lui, avant de venir caresser le bouton de chair qui grossit sous ses effleurements. La tête renversée, elle se tend vers son plaisir, loin de lui, loin de tout. La jouissance la prend et son corps s'offre au sien. C'est le moment où elle le veut, où elle appelle sa domination, où elle aime sa semence en elle. Et il en crève d'impatience. Pourtant, elle le repousse.

— Tu as un préservatif ?

Il la regarde interloqué, avant de réaliser qu'il ne sait rien de son présent. S'envoyer en l'air n'était pas au programme de son week-end de réflexion, alors non, il n'en a pas.

— Non.

Cela ne semble pas la gêner. Elle, si pleine de pudeur avant, se lève nue comme la main pour aller fouiller dans son sac posé sur la console du hall. Elle en revient avec une petite pochette carrée qu'il connaît bien et qui fait toute la différence entre sa femme en laquelle il avait confiance et cette inconnue qui se penche vers lui à présent. Elle lui enfile la fine peau de latex avec une habilité qui lui déplaît fortement et il lui faut sa bouche chaude et experte sur son gland pour qu'il retrouve l'envie de la prendre, de la faire jouir, de la faire crier plus qu'aucun autre de ses amants.

Il se réveille seul dans le lit où, l'ivresse aidant, il s'est endormi sitôt leurs ébats terminés. Il entend le léger chuintement de la douche. Il soupire. Une fois de plus, il a fait le con. Maintenant il va falloir faire face. Il la croise dans le hall, enveloppée d'une serviette de toilette, récupérant ses vêtements éparpillés au gré de leur passion. Il a envie de se foutre des baffes. C'est en silence qu'après la douche, il la rejoint pour prendre son café du matin.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant ?

— Tu as besoin de réfléchir, peut-être ?

— Non. Je peux dès à présent répondre à ta question, Marie. J'aimais une femme amoureuse, une femme que je croyais heureuse de me retrouver le soir quand je rentrais, heureuse de faire l'amour et de dormir satisfaite entre mes bras. Cette femme, ce n'était pas toi. C'était une image. Celle que j'avais de toi. Au bout de quatre ans, tu m'as quitté pour un autre. Je te paraissais ennuyeux, bouffé par la routine. Tu voulais plus. De la folie. De la passion. Tu ne la trouvais plus dans notre couple. Soit. Tu t'en es construit un autre en marge, me trompant, me mentant allègrement pendant des mois. Ensuite, tu as tout foutu en l'air, sans état d'âme. Et je ne peux pas te le pardonner. Je n'ai pas changé. Quand nous nous sommes connus, j'avais vingt-trois ans, j'en ai maintenant trente. Je suis toujours avocat, je suis toujours entre les tribunaux et mon cabinet, je reprends encore et toujours du travail à faire à la maison quand je suis débordé. Et parfois, je m'endors dessus tant je suis fatigué, mais j'aime ça. C'est ce que j'ai choisi de faire. C'est ma vie et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en changer.

— ...

— Pour aimer j'ai besoin de faire confiance. Je n'en ai plus aucune en toi et je ne pourrais pas vivre avec cette idée que peut-être, un jour, je te trouverai, une nouvelle fois, à attendre dans le hall de notre maison, tes bagages à tes pieds, un autre pour t'emmener au loin. Je m'en sens incapable. Ce serait très vite l'enfer. Je suis désolé, Marie.

— Alors pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi cette nuit ? Je ne sais pas. La volonté d'y croire une derrière fois. Parce que j'avais bu aussi. Ou une manière d'enfin tourner la page. Va savoir, fait-il en s'appuyant sur la balustre du balcon où ils viennent de déjeuner et en se détournant d'elle pour regarder la mer. Je crois que revenir ici ça a été le premier pas vers la liberté. Te faire l'amour cette nuit, le second.

— Et le troisième ? lance-t-elle d'un ton amer.

— Quelqu'un qui m'attend à Liège. C'est pour répondre à la question que lui m'a posée, à savoir si je suis prêt à vivre une nouvelle relation sérieuse, que je suis venu à Coxyde faire le point. Je lui ai téléphoné ce matin en me réveillant, je lui ai tout raconté et demandé de me rejoindre ici ce soir pour commencer notre histoire.

— Il ?

— Oui. Il. Et j'y voyais une difficulté supplémentaire. Non ! continue-t-il quand elle veut l'interrompre. Pas un mot de plus.

— Et nous ?

— Il n'y a plus de nous depuis trois ans déjà. Le seul qui ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce matin, c'est moi. Je ne t'aime plus, depuis longtemps. Par contre, alors qu'il n'est pas encore mon amant, mon compagnon, mon amour, je n'envisage pas vivre sans lui.

L'interphone se met à sonner le faisant sursauter, brisant un silence devenu lourd. Il rentre dans le living et décroche le combiné.

— Michael ? Tu es déjà là ? s'étonne-t-il. Je ne t'attendais pas avant le soir. Tu as laissé le cabinet ?

— ...

— Oui, bien sûr, monte. C'est au neuvième, l'appartement 9b, à ta gauche.

Il se retourne vers elle. Il n'a déjà plus rien à lui dire. Il est plein d'impatience de commencer maintenant ce nouvel amour, cette nouvelle folie qui le fera, enfin, se sentir vivant. Il ouvre la porte, elle prend son sac et va se poster devant l'ascenseur. La flèche verte lumineuse indique que la cabine monte, dans un chuintement les portes s'ouvrent. Deux silhouettes se dévisagent, s'envisagent avec rancune avant de se croiser. Un amour s'en va, un autre s'en vient.

 

**  
**


End file.
